1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric motors, and more particularly to ceiling fan motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ceiling fans employ single-phase AC induction motors characterized by high energy consumption, low efficiency, booming noise, and unstable operation at low speeds. In addition, the configuration of the rotator in single-phase AC induction motors is complicated, the assembly difficult, and the cost high.